The Price Of Indecision
by Who-Wouldn't-Waver-With-You
Summary: Formerly know as Another Day and Is this the end? Full summary inside. I hope it helps! Sparrabeth, CONTAINS DMC SPOILERS! PS, I've taken out the chapter called Is This The End? to edit it and so I don't spoil the ending for new readers, if I get any!
1. Chapter 1: Since that day

**The Price Of Indecision

* * *

**

**General cast: Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs, Cotton, the usuals.**

**Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth – sorry to all W/E fans but the second film shows a much more J/E theme so I just had to follow. OK, to be honest I just wanted to, ; )!**

**Set: After Dead Man's Chest, somewhere before World's End.**

**Length: 2 + fics when finished**

* * *

**Prologue**

**(Elizabeth): Will still seems to love her but every time she thinks of Jack she wants him more. The compass has told her her heart's desire but how can Jack still want her after what she did?**

**(Jack): The Black Pearl is back and Davy Jones is out of the picture, but the East India Trading Company is getting closer and his feelings for Elizabeth are growing…**

**(Will): Elizabeth is slipping away and there's nothing he wants more than an end for Jack Sparrow, but at the moment he's a wanted man and it seems like every ship in the Caribbean is after them and everyone knows his face. If he steps off the ship he knows it's straight to the gallows and no one can sail the Pearl like Jack, so for the moment he must watch in silence as his love falls for a pirate.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Since That Day

Nobody mentioned that day. No one had asked Jack what had happened, where he'd gone or what it had been like and nobody had asked him how he had got his hat back. And neither Jack, Will or Elizabeth had mentioned the kiss.

So, Elizabeth loves Jack now. That was the thought Will couldn't get out of his head. He tried to tell himself it couldn't be true, there must be some other explanation, but Elizabeth hadn't come to him to apologise or even confess. She avoided his eye and never talked unless she had to. She had hardly drunk anything and only ate when they made her. He knew she wasn't sleeping. But, selfishly, it made him feel slightly better to see there had been little or no change in her behaviour since Jack had returned. He so longed to kill that man. And the rest of them, too, even down to that irritating parrot. He knew if he showed his anger he would lose her completely, but he couldn't hold it in much longer...

Jack didn't feel bitter towards Elizabeth. He had thought he might but he really didn't resent her for it. It had been necessary and she had done it to save herself and the others. In fact he admired her for it, although he was starting to admire her more and more these days... She couldn't look at him. He knew why, she was afraid he would hate her for it and he wanted to reassure her but every time he thought he was going to he didn't and he wasn't sure why. And anyway, she was avoiding him. But something was starting to worry him quite a lot and it wasn't the fact that the East India Trading Company had everyone in the Caribbean on their heels. Every time he saw her he felt... odd. His stomach twisted and he felt light-headed. Yet the feeling was not wholly knew to him. He had felt like this once before, a long time ago, back before Davy Jones... but that was in the past. What was worrying him most was that he was feeling this more and more for Elizabeth. A lady, aristocracy, betrothed to a man who hated him. Granted she was on the run from the law and facing a hang-man's noose if she set foot back on land right now, but the differences were there. The biggest problem was Will. He was no one to judge but she seemed not to be so friendly with him since he had returned. Had Will seen them kiss? Perhaps she didn't love him anymore... Perhaps - no. That couldn't work. Although... They were in rather the same boat at the moment. Maybe, just maybe...

Afterwards, Elizabeth had tried to convince herself she had done it solely because it was necessary, but deep down… She'd said she wasn't sorry and ever since that moment she had wondered why. And as if it wasn't enough to have to watch the _Black Pearl_ go down along with the man she – along with Jack, she had had to endure Will's cold politeness ever since. She knew he was hurt and she understood why and she knew she should feel she'd done something wrong, but she didn't. It hadn't felt wrong at all. It had felt wonderful. And she knew thinking that was wrong and she knew she should be guilty but the only thing she felt guilty about was the fact that she had killed Jack. There was no other way around it. That day she had not been able to cry. She had felt hollow, like there was some black hole behind her eyes and the tears just wouldn't come. She had sat, staring at the fire until her eyes felt so dry she thought they would never close. And now he was back she didn't know how to feel or what to say to him. She had been avoiding him, finding any excuse not to be alone with him. Never once had she looked him in the eye and even though he mostly didn't pay her any attention she felt like he was always staring her, accusing, even when she was alone. She had never felt so horribly confused in her life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Compass

Chapter 2: The Compass

She was fascinated, now.

_Of course he's not my heart's desire. Don't be silly,_ Elizabeth told herself, but the thought was in her head now and she knew she had to find out. She was creeping along a corridor towards Jack's cabin in the middle of the night.

_How wrong did that sound?_ she thought and immediately told her thoughts to shut up. She had to find the compass and set her mind at rest. That's **all she was doing**. Quietly, she opened the door to the Captain's cabin. It was dark and at first she thought the room was empty. Briefly she wondered where he was. How on earth was this going to work? She stole in. The bed was vacant, though not made. She turned and managed to stop herself from gasping as she caught sight of Jack, sitting, slumped at his desk, fast asleep, a bottle sitting precariously close to his elbow. Then she spotted the compass, on the table by Jack's hand. She grimaced at the difficulty of her task. Walking quietly over, she hesitated, glancing at his face.

_The only time he's ever truly open and honest,_ she thought to herself. Then, slowly reaching past him she opened her fingers to take the compass and – She heard a faint rustle and before she could do more than hastily draw back her hand there was a loud smash as the rum bottle hit the floor. An arm grabbed her round the waist and she winced as she felt a gun pressed hard against her back, closing her eyes as she heard the click of the safety-catch.

_Eep._

"Well, well. Miss Elizabeth Swann. Turned to pick pocketing have we?" There was another click of the safety-catch and gun was removed. She rolled her eyes as she felt his arm withdraw slowly, lingering over her.

"Hardly. I just came in to see what you were doing."

"And that involves leaning over me why…?" She grimaced again and didn't answer.

"Why did you want my compass?" he said, his voice suddenly sharp.

_Eep,_

She looked round at him at last.

"What? I -" He gave her a look.

"I saw you, reaching out for it."

_Eep!_

"But you were…"

"Asleep? Drunk?" Again, she didn't answer, but glanced away. "Well I was asleep until you woke me up just now but I was not drunk."

"But – what about the bottle?"

"That was full. A whole bottle, wasted." He glanced at the shattered remnants with a pained look on his face.

_Oh dear…_

"Excuse me, you're the one who knocked it off the table!"

"Well, excuse me, luv, but you're the one sneaking around in my cabin late at night. Actually, when put like that it doesn't sound so bad…" She raised an eyebrow and Jack grinned wickedly at her.

_God, he's awful!_

He watched her for a moment as she desperately tried to think what to say.

"You still haven't answered my question, luv," She looked at him. He was still smiling slightly.

"I just wanted -"

"To know your heart's desire?" he finished for her.

_Oh, no, he's doing that thing, that thing when he looks right at you and his eyes are all sort of smouldering and you just want to – NO!_

He looked at her, searchingly for a moment, then spoke.

"Take it." She looked uncertainly at him.

_What?_ she thought, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Go on, you can borrow it. But bring it back when you're done." She opened her mouth, then, closing it, nodded.

"Thank-you."

He took the compass off the table and held it out to her. He closed his fingers over hers, slightly, as she took it and she let them linger. She turned her gaze up from their hands to his face. His eyes were fixed on hers.

_Oh, not again…_

She turned, swiftly, pulling her hand with the compass away from his, but she could feel his gaze on her right until the door closed. She let out a sigh as she reached the murky corridor, half relief, half… something else… What on earth had just happened? She shut her eyes, opened the compass and looked at it. She turned, watching the needle swing and then and looked up at the door of Jack's cabin. She bit her lip and snapped shut the lid, then paused, gazing again at the door. Finally, turning, she hurried back towards her own cabin. She'd return the compass tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: The silent watcher

Chapter 3: The Silent Watcher

The next morning Will was down for breakfast before most of the others. He sat in a corner of the galley watching the crew mill about, getting their food and preparing for the morning shift. He saw Jack come down and tried to stop himself staring in open hatred at the swaggering fool. Moments later Elizabeth appeared, looking bleary-eyed and troubled. He guessed she hadn't slept well again. She was carrying something, a little bundle, but from his corner he couldn't quite see what.

He watched as Jack, looking up, noticed her and made his way over. Will ground his teeth and tightened his grip on the knife his father had given him that he was holding under the table. Elizabeth looked round as Jack reached her. She didn't smile. For a moment they looked at one another, then she glanced down at her package and held it out to Jack, who took it. Will saw him say something to Elizabeth that made her look sharply up at him. She stared at him, then looked down at the floor. Will watched as Jack looked at her for a moment, then said something else he couldn't hear. She looked up and nodded, forcing a tiny smile. Jack paused, and, reaching out, touched her arm for a moment. Then he walked past, letting his hand brush across her.

Elizabeth stood looking lost, then turned and went to get herself some food. Jack tucked the compass into his pocket, then, glancing back at her, caught sight of Will, staring at him. His face remained expressionless but his eyes narrowed slightly, then he turned and left the crowded galley.

Elizabeth could still feel where Jack's arm had brushed her body and his words still hung clearly in her mind.

"_Did it answer your question?"_ he had asked. She hadn't known what to say. She served herself something from a steaming pot, oblivious as to what is was. Turning, she looked for an empty table. She didn't want to talk. Looking around she noticed Will, sitting alone in a corner, staring at the door, a hard look on his face, half contempt, half disgust. She followed his gaze in time to see the door closing, but not who had passed through it. She glanced back round at him only to find that cold gaze now resting on her. She looked away and, spotting Cotton sitting by himself, went and joined him. After all, she hadn't wanted a chat.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Lizzie

**Hi! Sorry I've had such a long break, but I'm back in the game now! I hope you like this new chapter, sorry it's all in a weird order but this one is better if it comes before Too Close. Thanks to everyone who's been following and reviewing, in particular PineappleIce, Highclass, TigerlilyBrown and JeanieBeanie33. And crunchycheezit, for your absolutely hilarious and very motivating reviews! You guys rule, I really appreciate it. xxx**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sweet Lizzie

As he closed the galley door, Jack wondered how much Will really knew about him and Elizabeth. Had he seen them on the Pearl? Had she talked to him about it? Confessed? Was there even anything to confess? She'd done what was necessary to save them. It was fair, but all the same he couldn't help wondering if there was something behind that kiss. He certainly hadn't minded. In any case, he was glad she had kissed him, at least that way he couldn't be blamed.

But in the back of his mind he knew that if she hadn't done it, sooner or later he would have closed the gap himself. He thought of the times when he might have, on the island, on the _Pearl_. Even as he reflected on it he realised that his resistance had worn down. He had controlled himself when they were marooned together, but if the Black Spot hadn't raised its ugly head the second time he knew he would have kissed her even though it would have broken her trust. It was then that he understood her faith in him. She had put herself in a position of utter vulnerability and even if she had wanted him to kiss her it would have ruined her life if she had. Elizabeth. Lizzie. He found her so intriguing; the way she would protect him, then lash out at him, engage him then avoid him, lead him on then leave him hanging…

Sitting at his desk early that evening he gave up trying to concentrate on his charts, put his head in his hands and thought of her. He pictured her face, remembered her touch, her skin so soft, her hair brushing his neck and face, the warmth of her breath on his mouth, the heat of her body so close to his… he flung down his dividers and picked his compass up off the desk. Flicking it open he watched as the needle swung at the fastest speed he had ever seen, stopping abruptly and precisely. Snapping it and pocketing it he stood up and strode resolutely out of his cabin, walked down the corridor and, mounting the step two at a time, climbed to the deck…

* * *

**Thanks again, guys, don't forget to review!**

**XJackAlmostTooMuchX, formerly RoseTheLuckyOne**

**xXxXx**


	5. Chapter 5: Too Close

**Author's Note: Hi, sorry I haven't written in so long, I have had _major_ writer's block. I hate it! Anyway, I've finally managed to write this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. It's a bit shorter than the others but that's the way creativity flows. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Too Close

It was early evening, the sun's glow still just visible over the horizon. Elizabeth stood at the prow of the _Pearl_, singing quietly to herself like she had done on another ship almost 10 years before.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me,_

She thought about the pirates she had dreamed of when she was a girl. How different they seemed, now. She heard a slight noise behind her, but ignored it. It was probably just a timber, creaking. She sang on.

_We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs…_

She trailed off. She associated that line so strongly with Jack. He definitely was a black sheep. She paused, thinking about him. A gentle breath of wind curled through her hair, tossing it forward, lightly, into her face. Even as she pictured him she thought she caught his heady scent on the breeze, wonderfully spicy and completely unique. She thought of the few times she had been close enough to properly experience that smell: that first day on the docks at Port Royal where he'd rescued her and then used her to escape, the evening on the _Dauntless_ after she had accepted the Commodore's proposal when she had said she didn't trust him and he had walked right up to her and uttered the simple phrase, _"Peas in a pod, darling," _the time on the _Pearl_ when she had teased him and told him he was really a good man, when they were alone on the island and he had put his arm around her… And the time when she had killed him. He had changed her life and a part of her felt like strangling him for it, but the rest of her wanted to thank him. And probably not verbally, either… The compass couldn't lie, it just wasn't possible. She was sure of that, now. Should she tell him? Although, sometimes, it seemed like he already knew. What about Will? She decided she would find Jack and just see what happened. She took one last look at the ocean.

…_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho…_

Turning, she almost walked right into – him. It was Jack. She gasped and found herself looking right into his eyes. She felt light-headed as she breathed that wonderful scent. She hadn't imagined it, then. Her stomach felt like it was ripping itself to pieces. His mouth was tantalizingly close to hers, his eyes fixed on her lips. She looked at his, watching them open, feeling his breath on her face. She could sense the electricity of his body and her cheek tingled as he raised his hand to touch it. Her eyes began to close and they both leant forwards. Jack's mouth was an inch from hers when suddenly, glancing past him she saw Will standing watching them. Elizabeth turned her head away and looked at the floor so that Jack's lips almost brushed her cheek. He paused and she felt his breath on her face, then he looked at her. She glanced at him and then back at Will. He turned, following her gaze, then stepped back. He watched her for a moment, then turning, walked away. She stood and watched him go, then looked back at Will. He gave her one last look of hurt and contempt, then turned from her. She stood alone once more.

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying it, don't forget to review!**

**XJackAlmostTooMuchX, formerly RoseTheLuckyOne.**


End file.
